


Always

by lvallie214



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvallie214/pseuds/lvallie214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is raped and Dan comforts him as best as he can. Platonic Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends. So this is something I wrote and it's been sitting in Google Docs for some time now, and I figured it's time to release it to AO3. So, here you go!

    Every night is the same. Phil stays awake until 4 or 5 AM, he lays in bed for nearly an hour, until finally, he falls asleep, and his dreams are full of night terrors. They're never exactly the same, but they always consist of either A.) losing his best friend, Dan, or B.) the incident. Three months ago, Phil was returning home from the store. Dan and Phil were planning on a movie night full of pizza, popcorn, sweets, and a pair of best friends. The two had plenty of frozen pizza and unpopped popcorn, but Phil decided the two _needed_ cookies and ice cream.  
     So, Phil left the house at 10 PM, not thinking there was anything wrong with it. Philip Michael Lester, the boy that trusted everyone and everything, had his world flipped upside down the night a man raped him. The twisted man that attacked him had put a burlap bag over his head so he couldn't see his attacker. When the man finished with him, leaving him naked and beaten, Phil had to search for his clothes in the dark alleyway. He found his phone and called Dan instinctively, begging him to come help. Though Dan had gotten there as quickly as possible, Phil had been left alone, scared out of his mind, for nearly a half hour. He'd refused to even speak about the incident until Dan had brought him to a hospital.  
    Phil hasn't left their flat in those three months since.  
The pair have spent quite a lot of time together since that night; even more than usual. It had broken Phil. He didn't say much of anything, he stayed awake for longer than what was healthy, and ate rarely. Of course, as his best friend, Dan was worried. He checked on Phil every few hours that they weren't laying on the couch together. He never wanted to leave Phil alone in their flat, so if he needed to leave for some reason, he'd call a someone to come stay with him. Half the time, though, Phil stayed asleep the whole time he was gone.  
    Dan just wanted to make Phil safe.  
Dan noticed that nighttime made Phil's fears worsen. Phil had asked Dan to lay in bed with him a few times; to hold him whilst he slept, to keep him safe vein anything at all. Of course, Dan complied any time he was asked. During one of those late afternoons that rolled around after a terribly long sleep, Dan asked why exactly Phil wanted him specifically to protect him. Phil admitted, "You're my best friend, and...in a cold world of hate, your arms feel safe."  
After that night, Dan made a point of coming into Phil's room at 3, 4, 5, and 6 AM. Even if Phil wasn't asleep, had to make sure his best friend was okay--at least, as okay as he could be in this state. One early morning, an especially cold one, Dan woke up top his alarm clock telling him to check up on Phil. Upon entering the room, he saw Phil thrashing about in his bed, begging an invisible attacker to stop. Though still half-asleep, Dan moved quickly to pull Phil close in his arms. His hands reached up and down Phil's back to comfort him, something Dan learned relaxes Phil easily. Through rocking and shushing, Phil relaxed in Dan's lap. Eventually, Dan laid Phil back down in bed and ended up in the tangled mess that was Phil, his sheets, and the comforter. Dan decided he wasn't leaving that night, and finally closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
    For the first time in forever, Phil woke before 2 PM, and before Dan, who woke up at 11:00 to the scent of coffee brewing and eggs cooking. Dan dragged himself out of Phil's bed and saw the darker-haired boy swaying to a song playing from his phone. Dan lit up at the sight, disgustingly happy to see Phil in his new state. Dan hopped up on one of the counters, watching his best friend. When Phil finally turned around, he had a smile on his face. "Good morning, sleepy head!" he said, his voice still sleepy. Dan smiled back at him.  
    "Hey there. You're up early," Dan commented. A laugh came out of Phil's lips.  
    "Yeah...I decided when I woke up in your arms after last night that it's probably time to get my shit together. And I also thought that maybe...I could start talking to a professional about what happened so I can finally get past it. After Phil's small speech, he saw Dan hopping off the stool, approaching him. His arms were soon wrapped around Phil's torso, engulfing him in a hug.  
    "I'm proud of you, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing. I've been playing around with the idea of making this into a series but I'm really not sure about it. It could have Phil on his road to recovery and Dan doing all he can to support Phil...perhaps. We'll see!


End file.
